Ripple of Truth: Prologue
PROLOGUE About 5 months ago...... Hawk A deep red SkyWing sat in her cage, gazing at the nearly blank hallway. A few lithe orange-red SkyWing guards thumped about the halls, their lashing tails seemed to fill the hallway. But other than that, it was a quiet night. A perfect night. The full moon glowed in the small window of the SkyWing prison and the moonlight seemed to pour into the cages of the prison, Hawk was illuminated by it's presense. Heavy metal chains seemed to drag her limbs down and her dark colored snout was muzzled by a band of gray metal. Hawk flinched a bittersweet memory stung her. Her mother sweeping a tail around her and nuzzling her genty. Her father beating her wings to land as he gave her an eagle ride. Her laughing as her brother raced with her. She shook the memories away and concentrated on what she was doing. Hawk curled her tail and inched a rock towards her arm chains. The small stone touched her chains and they clanged off. One of the guards turned his head and murmered something in suprise as Hawk lifted the rock to her muzzle. It dropped off like a leaf, curling then dropping off with ease. The guard was too late before Hawk whisered a command to the same stone. "I enchant this stone to cause every guard in this prison to fall pass when i say 'die' ". The hall thumped and shouted, but not for long. "Die". Instantly, the guards all fell at once, like dominos. She uncurled the rest of the chains and stood up. The SkyWings were so stupid. Maggot infested hawks with parsley seeds for brains. They never suspected a thing. Hawk had casted the rock spells during feeding time. She took her time and waited for the exact right moment to strike. Now the SkyWings were going to pay for leaving her to rot in prison. Hawk glanced over her shoulder. The SeaWing. She thought. Hawk picked up a chain and whispered "I enchant this chain to free the SeaWing who's cell is next to mine". Right after the last words escaped her mouth, the chain slipped through the bars of his cell and his chains dropped to the ground. The SeaWing smiled at her and got to his talons. His seaweed green scales shined in the moonlight. "Let's go." he said. Hawk flicked the stone to the cell door and it clicked open. Hawk with the SeaWing beside her stepped outside the cage. They raced through the halls and nearly tripped over a few guards on the way there. They got to the throne room and prepared to fly off the ledge, but was stopped by a burst of flame from behind. Hawk whipped around to see Queen Red-Tailed standing there, her face twisted in fury. "YOU FOX FACED COWARD!" She shrieked, hissing another flame at Hawk. Hawk blasted a flame at her, leaping at the queen. Hawk slashed off a snake earring and left a bloody gash in her ear. She shoved Red-Tailed down and took flight, the SeaWing flapping frantically behind her. She cast a final triumphant look at Queen Red-Tailed, then soared higher. To her escape. To her revenge.